As the world population grows the demand for energy continues to increase. One of the current primary sources of energy is the burning of fossil fuels, such as coal, oil, and natural gas. This increase in demand necessitates additional sources of energy be utilised as the supply of fossil fuels fails to keep up. Current power generation methods using fossil fuels contribute to the emission of green house gases as well as other pollutants. In remote areas the transportation of fossil fuels or construction of power lines to a location can be difficult, dangerous and economically unfeasible.
One area of interest is the use of photovoltaic cells that generate electricity directly from sun light. The solar power systems utilise large flat panels that when exposed to sun light will generate electricity. These systems require large heavy arrays of solar panels in order to generate a significant amount of electricity. The weight and size of these arrays make it difficult to install the panels without the use of a crane or other heavy equipment.
Additionally, many applications for solar electricity are available because of the remote area of the installation. In remote locations, the use of heavy equipment may be difficult or impossible. If heavy equipment is not used, the installer must install the panels to a frame already high above the ground, requiring the use of a ladder that the installer has to carry the panels up in order to install. This installation procedure can be difficult and result in injury to the installer, damage to the solar array or damage to other nearby property.
In order to further facilitate the use of solar energy, it is necessary to improve the ability to quickly, safely and inexpensively install the solar panels. The use of a crane can be expensive as well as requiring significant space in which the crane can operate. These cranes require specialized training in order to operate as well as increased initial costs and maintenance. Alternatively, an installer can rent the heavy equipment but this leads to higher installation costs. Additionally, the crane requires sufficient room in order to lift the solar array and swing it over the position designated for the solar array and then lower the solar array back down onto the supports.
It would be advantageous to improve the installation of the solar array panels in order to reduce the cost of installation as well as improve limitations currently requiring the use a crane, heavy equipment or electricity.